The processing capacity of a typical network service (e.g., a firewall) is limited by the capacity of the physical hardware that is dedicated to supporting that service. For example, a network service cannot process more packets beyond the resources allotted by the physical hardware on which it is implemented. Furthermore, sometimes a network service uses less than all the capacity that is available from the physical hardware and so the unused processing capacity that is generally dedicated to this service is wasted.